User talk:TidusTehSacrificer357
Welcome Hi, welcome to NIER Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TidusTehSacrificer357 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Ownership reply Hey, I still consider myself active, even though I haven't been on much. I can see if I can give you admin status, if you want. -Embracingsilence 18:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC) *EDIT: I went ahead and gave you admin status. Let me know if it works. -Embracingsilence 18:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) **Yeah, I know what you mean. When I first applied to adopt this Wiki, NO ONE was on it at all. x.X I built it up from pretty much nothing, but there's still a lot to do. I'm glad someone else is going to work on it, too. :P Phantom was active for a while, but he also hasn't been on for a few months. There probably could be another admin, I don't see a problem with it, as long as no one messes up the Wiki (which I doubt will happen). Just send me a message if you need anything, and I'll try to be more active on here. -Embracingsilence 04:01, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for the welcome. Right now I'm in the process of making a Wiki logo, because the one we have now is pretty boring. And I might even make a little icon to go next to the URL. If I get a chance I'll go to the Fallout Wiki and steal their template for quotes, because it's pretty cool. I also have to get around to uploading my signature here, but that will be easy. 06:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? I might have to resize it or something, but so far that's all I got. My laptop has started to spaz out a bit, so I might need to give it a break soon. Until then I'll get to work on some more logos and whatnot. 07:01, April 7, 2012 (UTC) So, I attempted to copy the code from the Fallout Wiki in order to get their pretty quote template. Except it didn't work too well, and we got a bunch of leftover template documentation pages. If you don't mind, could you delete the following pages for me? Template:Documentationpage/doc‎ Template:Documentationpage‎ Template:Directionbox/doc Template:Directionbox Template:Docparam/doc Template:Docparam Template:Quotation/doc Template:Quotation Thanks. And sorry about the pages; I think the moral of this story is LET CATUSE DO THE CODING! Or something along those lines. 07:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Favicon So, I've made a favicon. It's that little image that appears next to a URL when you favourite a website (you know, like Wikipedia's is a W). It's No.7's face. Not sure who he is, but he works perfectly. I can't upload it here due to it being a .ico file (so it won't show up). So... I dunno. The only way I can add it is with admin rights. If you didn't mind, would it be possible to grant me admin rights for, like, ten minutes while I install the favicon and logo? 07:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : No problemo :) 07:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. All done. The logo looks alright... I hope. It might take a while for the favicon to appear, might need to clear the cache. I can be de-admined now! Thanks, 08:02, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, IF you're interested, I could also try installing one of those navigation bars at the top of the Wiki sort of like what FF Answers Wiki and FF Wiki has. Or I could just tell you how to do it. 08:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) This thing. I can also add chat, if you wanted. 08:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :lol, have fun. I'll work on all the pretty aesthetic stuff. I'm pretty confident, it's not the first time I've been an admin. Just make sure to remove my admin rights at the end of the day :) 08:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sure! I'll do that now. And I'm sure Locke can help out around the place when he gets his computer back to normal. 08:30, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem. I've started it, I'll finish it in a bit. Gonna take a break at the moment. 08:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC)